Best Left Unsaid
by Spark Writer
Summary: Some things aren't meant to be.  Lily/Snape


Lily Evans was in the library, not because she wanted to be, but because she wanted to escape James' irksome presence. At least there, among the tall, dusty shelves, she would be left in peace. James Potter was quite honestly the most annoying boy she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. He was arrogant and egotistical, not to mention a chronic flirter. He obviously thought he was the most good-looking, funny, and talented quidditch player on earth. Well, two of those things were true, Lily admitted. But nothing would ever bring her to confess that to James. No, she would not give him the satisfaction.

Burying her nose in her charms textbook, Lily had only read three paragraphs when her best friend, Severus, showed up.

"Potter's here," he said by way of greeting.

Lily was unnerved. "What, here in the library?"

Severus nodded. "He and Black are at a table over there." He jerked his chin to the left.

Lily was annoyed. "Well, did you tell them to leave?"

"'Course I did, and they told me to bug off." Severus flushed slightly as he spoke, and averted his gaze.

"Those absolute idiots!" With each word, Lily pounded her fist into the table, causing a group of second year Hufflepuffs to look about with interest.

"Keep your voice down." Severus ran a hand through his black hair, and sighed. "If you're not careful, they'll hear us and come over here."

"So what if they do?" cried Lily angrily. "I'm sick of having to sneak around, just because Potter can't keep his big head out of our business!"

Tossing her books haphazardly into her bag, Lily rose jerkily from her seat, and beckoned to Severus. He followed her, his robes billowing impressively. They threaded their way around the bookcases, and then Lily spotted James, his black hair rumpled as usual. She snorted. Sirius, laughing sonorously about something James had just said, glanced over his shoulder, saw Lily, and grinned.

"What's up, Evans?" he asked, nudging James with his elbow. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Shut up, Black."

James, having turned around, opened his mouth to speak. "Evans, come off it! Don't tell me you're still mad about last night?"

James had snuck into her dormitory in the middle of the night, and had attempted to force-feed Lily a love potion. Needless to say, it hadn't worked. Lily threw James a contemptuous look, and turned to Severus.

"C'mon, Sev, let's go."

"Bye Evans," James called.

"Bye Snivellus," grinned Sirius.

Severus turned around and made a rude hand gesture at the two boys.

"_Sev!" _cried Lily. "Just—keep walking, alright?" She flounced from the library, in a thoroughly sour mood. Her emotions were a boiling cauldron of rage. The memory of James's sniggering face was enough to make one sick. She rotated to face Severus. "_Who _does he think he is? _Why _does he think he's all that? He's not!"

Severus looked surprised by Lily's onslaught of angry questions. "I don't know," he said darkly. "But it's seriously annoying."

Lily nodded sharply. "I couldn't agree more." She scrutinized her friend's face, hazy with deep anger, deeper than her own. "Are you okay?" she asked him, tentatively. He gave a start.

"Wha—oh. Yeah, fine."

But he wasn't; Lily saw beyond the words. She touched his arm. "Nothing's going to change, Sev.' I mean it. I'm never going to have feelings for Potter, at least—as long as I'm not under the influence of one of his stupid love potions. Or firewhisky," she added. Severus didn't smile. "You do trust me?" Lily asked quietly. Severus met Lily's molten emerald eyes with his own deep black ones.

For a split second, Lily nearly kissed him.

She somehow stopped seeing everything but his deep-set eyes, she forgot everything but his affectionate gaze. He was surrounding her.

Yet as quickly as the moment had arrived, it had vanished just as rapidly. Lily quickly let go of Severus's arm, and put a hand to her forehead, suddenly exhausted.

"I have to go," she muttered, resisting the powerful urge to flee the scene.

She left, and Severus stood alone.


End file.
